


A good life beside you

by tetsurx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Moving In Together, Personal Growth, Professional Baker Yamaguchi Tadashi, Some Humor, Therapist Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurx/pseuds/tetsurx
Summary: Tsukishima realizes he's happy.





	A good life beside you

**Author's Note:**

> hi elize!!! i'm your secret santa ♥ i hope you enjoy this little tskym fluff! happy holidays!!
> 
> special thanks to lonely_broccoli for proofreading this! ily bro

Tsukishima woke up one morning and realized life was good. He was happy with how his life was working. He had a psychology degree, loving friends and family, a beautiful fiancée and, since that morning, an apartment in Tokyo. 

If he’s being honest, the apartment was the hardest one to accomplish. After weeks and weeks of searching and calling all of their friends and acquaintances, they landed on this one. A very spacious and beautiful two-story apartment at the perfect distance between both of their jobs; the rent was affordable given their income as a private and fairly successful therapist and a famous professional baker. But of course, everything good had its bad side.

The landlord was the first conflict they encountered. A disapproving glance at their matching silver rings had Tsukishima’s blood boiling, but Yamaguchi’s passive-aggressive comments had him smirking throughout the whole tour. 

Their moods soured further when they were informed that another couple wanted the apartment as well. A heterosexual couple. Needless to say, they were panicking a bit. Until one of Yamaguchi’s friends, Oikawa Tooru, lawyer and local diva, suggested mildly bribing the landlord. And so they began their quest to bring all the baked goods Yamaguchi could manage to make between managing his bakery, to their homophobic landlord. 

As Tsukishima’s friend, Kuroo Tetusrou, engineer and local asshole, so eloquently put it: it was a shit show.

In the end, it was all in vain since the other couple backed down because they broke up. That night Tsukishima and Yamaguchi popped open one of their most expensive bottles of Rosé and cheered for falling out of love.

The moving went fairly smooth. Their most buffed friends helped carry the washing machine, fridge, and bookcases, and their more stylish friends helped by gifting them pieces of decor. Now, as they were left alone, all they had to do was unpack the kitchen utensils, and given that a professional baker was going to live there, there was a fair amount of boxes to unbox. 

As Tsukishima picked up a box, he kept reflecting in the last 10 years of his life. In retrospect, it took him a while to get to where he was. The insecurity of not being enough, the fear of disappointment and being lied to kept him from realizing his friends, family and lover love him no matter what. It wasn't as if all his problems went away, though. He was still a human with flaws, always growing and learning from life itself. But he was so much happier than when he was 15. Tsukishima snickered in his head while remembering how he used sarcasm and petty comments as a defense mechanism. He was proud of how far he’s come.

“Babe, be careful with that box! It has mugs!” Yamaguchi scolded. Of course, he wasn’t the only one that changed in those years. His best friend, his lover, his fiancée finally found the worth that always lay within himself; he didn’t let his anxiety and low self-esteem get in the way of his action anymore. He stood tall and strong, confident in his steps and his words, never holding back. Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile at him. Yamaguchi frowned and squinted, “What is that look for? Are you planning another prank?”

“I was just thinking about how happy I am,” Tsukishima answered truthfully. There was no gain in lying and he didn't want to, anyway. Yamaguchi beamed.

“I’m really happy too! I can’t believe we finally have a house of our own!” Tsukishima always loved the wrinkles around his eyes that Yamaguchi got when he smiled. He could tell when a smile was real or forced by that fact alone. It also showed how pure Yamaguchi’s feelings always were. Tsukishima smirked.

“You better not fill it with plants that I’ll take care of,” Tsukishima said as he settled the big mug box on the counter. Tsukishima frowned as he opened the box,  _ how many mugs do we have?  _ Yamaguchi gasped in fake shock.

“How dare you imply that I don’t take care of Mr. Snuggles?” he exclaimed as he helped Tsukishima unpack all the mugs. 

Tsukishima snorted, “Mr. Snuggles is a cactus, Tadashi. They need the least amount of caring and you still managed to kill Mrs. Boom Boom and Mr. Goom,” he grimaced, “although it might have been the awful names you picked that killed them.” Yamaguchi gaped at him while holding a hand over his chest in a theatrical display of betrayal.

“How dare you speak ill of our dead children Kei!” he whipped a fake tear out of his perfectly dry eyes, ”They’re in a beautiful garden in heaven, looking down at you, screaming “for shame!”” Tsukshima laughed, soon followed by his fiancee.

“You really should stop hanging out with Oikawa, his antics are rubbing on you,” Tsukishima said after their laughter died down.

“I should say the same thing about you and Kuroo,” Yamaguchi snickered as he lifted a mug that said “[cation](http://blog.jumpinshirt.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/kawaii-cation-chemistry-pun-t-shirt-design-gotta-love-science-punshumor-550x510.jpg)” with a little drawing of a cat. Tsukishima blushed, grabbing the mug off Yamaguchi’s hands.

“Shut up, this is a perfectly good mug,” he said as he placed it on the shelf. Yamaguchi laughed, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but to smile too. He looked at his fiancee with such soft eyes his teen self would gag if he saw it. Yamaguchi stared back at him, softness in his eyes as well. Their feelings lingered in the air. They knew they didn’t need words, but sometimes they’re necessary.

“I love you Tadashi,” Tsukishima walked towards his life partner. The freckled man opened his arms, welcoming him in as he did many times before. He would continue to do so until their hair is gray and their skin is wrinkled. “I love you so much, and I’m so happy.” Tsukishima wrapped his long pale arms around Yamaguchi’s waist. He was smiling that beautiful smile, with wrinkles around his eyes and a pink blush painting his cheeks. The sight was almost blinding, even after all these years. 

“I’m proud of you - proud of us.” The statement so raw, so pure and heartfelt that Tsukishima felt his eyes water. He pressed a kiss to Yamaguchi’s forehead, blinking rapidly and willing his tears away. “I love you, Kei.” His hands wrapped around his neck, caressing his blond locks, bringing him down for a sweet yet salty kiss.

Yeah, his life was finally good.


End file.
